Legendary 'No Name'
by Admiral T. DeVanto
Summary: "Hey boys!" Hanji exclaimed in the cafeteria as she approached the group. "I have an amazing idea! What if we all formed a band?" Modern AU.


Levi flipped through his large textbook, brow creased in concentration as the many words that he was trying to understand blurred together. He huffed, trying to drown out the noise of the cafeteria.

"It is pointless to try and study in this atmosphere," Erwin commented with wry amusement as he watched his friend who was seated across from him.

"It's not good to read and eat either," Mike commented as he chewed on a carrot stick, eyeing Levi out of the corner of his eye.

Levi sighed, slamming the book shut and pushing it away with a huff. "You're right," he said. "Why do I even try?"

"Because you are trying to avoid the school's terrible cafeteria food," Mike commented blankly.

Levi huffed. "Yeah," he stated, quickly snagging a large carrot stick from Mike's plate.

Mike stared down at where the carrot stick had previously been before glaring at Levi who was munching on the snack. He pulled his plate away, eyes narrowed. "Bring your own food next time," he said.

"Forgot it," Levi said, reaching for another carrot stick, only for Mike to dodge his hand this time. Levi's eyes narrowed with determination, and he swiftly poked Mike in the side, causing the larger student to yelp and leave his precious carrot sticks vulnerable for a brief moment.

"Pansy," Levi muttered to Mike with a smirk as he held the carrot stick away.

"If the football team ever found out about your ticklish sides," Erwin chuckled as he bit into his apple. "You'd be toast."

Levi grinned as he ate his stolen carrot. "Your pudding is next," he promised, eyeing Erwin.

Erwin shielded his desert, eyes narrowed. "My pudding," he warned.

"Let's just remember who the strongest is in this group," Levi said casually, leaning back.

"The shortest," Erwin corrected.

"But still the strongest," Levi countered back.

Mike narrowed his eyes. "You want to test that theory again? I'm pretty sure you've been slacking during the games practice."

Levi cocked his head. "What? You mean start a food fight in our destructive behaviour? We haven't started one since we were freshmen." He paused. "Joined one, that's a different story." He shrugged. "Besides, I'd hate to ruin that nice football jacket of yours."

"You're just afraid you'll lose," Mike grunted.

"Nah, I just hate scraping pudding off the walls," Levi commented. "Not to mention I want to take Petra to the movies tonight, not spend my Friday night in detention."

Mike frowned. "I thought we were watching the 'Walking Dead' tonight."

Levi also frowned. "That was tonight?"

"I told you this would happen," Erwin muttered. "He's going to have no time with us now that he's got a girlfriend."

"You're just jealous," Levi said with a smirk. "I have someone to take to this year's prom while you're stuck taking Four-Eyes."

Erwin shrugged. "Hanji's not terrible," he stated thoughtfully. He smirked. "Have you seen her in pumps?"

"What am I, the third wheel?" Mike demanded.

Erwin grinned. "Don't worry. It's still you, me and Hanji with the 'Walking Dead' marathon." He glanced at Levi. "You have no idea what you are missing out on."

"Senseless killing and plot twists at every turn and watching your favorite characters dying left and right at the hands of mindless beasts?" Levi said with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm missing out."

"Speaking of which," Erwin asked. "What movie are you taking Petra too? It better be decent."

Both seniors watched with interest as Levi sipped his drink, eyes averted. Their interest only grew when they saw Levi's disgruntled attitude. "Everything, Everything," Levi muttered into his drink.

Mike suddenly burst out laughing, to which Levi's face turned a light shade of red. "Oh boy," Mike chortled. "Petra has softened you up." He yelped when Levi stole the last carrot stick on his plate. He directed his glare at the shorter student who did not seem bothered with the promised death threats he was getting with those glares.

"Hey boys!" a sudden voice exclaimed as Hanji pranced over, sitting down right next to Mike. Hanji beamed as she looked at her three friends, eyes wide behind her glasses. "I have an amazing idea!"

"We were wondering where you were," Levi muttered as he took another sip of his drink.

"Did you not bring lunch?" Mike asked, looking at her with a frown.

Hanji shook her head. "Nope. Too busy." She looked at Erwin, eyeing his pudding. "You going to finish that?"

Erwin sighed, pushing the pudding to Hanji who gleefully took it.

"Oh sure," Levi muttered, staring at Erwin, aghast. "Give it to her, and leave me fighting for scraps."

"So," Hanji continued as she stirred the pudding. "As I was saying, I have an awesome idea."

"I thought it was 'amazing'," Erwin commented with a grin.

"It is!" Hanji exclaimed.

"No, we are not helping you with your science club," Levi said.

"We'll come back to that later," Hanji promised as she took a bit out of the pudding. "But here's what I wanted to pitch to you guys, and try to follow me on this amazing idea." She paused for dramatic effect, her smile growing. "What if we all formed a band?"

Mike frowned at her statement. "A band?" he echoed.

She nodded. "Yeah! This school needs to have a little spice added to it, and we could all put our musical talents to good use!"

"What musical talent?" Levi grumbled, uninterested.

"I play the guitar," Hanji continued. "Mike, you're a beast when it comes to the drums. Levi could sing and Erwin could-"

"Study," Erwin said quickly, his nose conveniently in a book.

Hanji frowned as she looked at him, but then directed her gaze to the other boys with her. "It would be a great idea!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah...no," Levi said. "Bad idea."

"And why not?" Hanji said.

"How about I just don't want to do it?" Levi stated, staring her down.

"Besides, we're seniors," Erwin pointed out. "We wouldn't be playing for long."

"You're not included in the band, as you so rudely proclaimed," Hanji snipped to Erwin. "Besides, it'll be fun and beneficial." She smirked. "Besides, Zeke is forming his own band as well."

Levi sat up at the mention of his rival. "That monkey can't sing to save his life! He's got the talent of a dawdling chimp!"

"He'd be playing the bagpipes," Hanji corrected. "He want's his band to be unique." She shrugged. "I just couldn't stand to let him come up with the idea of forming a band first."

Mike leaned in, interested. "I'm in," he said.

Hanji beamed, punching his arm affectionately. "I knew you would be!" She glanced at Levi with interest. "How about you, Levi?" she questioned. "You in? I'll offer you the rest of Erwin's pudding."

Levi scowled. "I don't want the pudding now! It's got your germs all over it."

Hanji frowned, tilting her head. "So...is that a yes? You'll join?"

"I'm thinking," Levi grumbled, folding his arms.

Hanji grinned. "So, what should we call our band?"

"The Abnormals?" Levi stated.

"Well, you can't have no name," Erwin said.

Hanji frowned thoughtfully before her eyes widened. "That's it!" she exclaimed, pointing her spoon at a startled Erwin who blinked in surprise. "The 'No Name' band!" she exclaimed.

"If Zeke is playing the bagpipes to stand out," Mike commented. "We need something else that'll make us stand out, aside from the name."

"Elaborate costumes," Erwin commented with a wry grin. "You could wear bandages over your faces and look like the characters from the 'Walking Dead'."

Levi scoffed. "This is all doomed for failure." He looked up with a grin. "I'm in."

* * *

 _(Ten Years Later)_

A student rushed down the halls of the school, eyes searching everywhere for his friends. He pushed past a group of students, muttering his apologies that were barely heard as he broke out into another mad dash. He panted before a wide smile broke across his face at the sight of his two friends.

"Eren!" Armin exclaimed as Eren rushed up to his blond friend and Mikasa. "I got the history notes for the quiz we need to study for-"

"Forget the notes! You guys...will not believe," Eren panted as he tried to catch his breath. "What I just found!"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow as she adjusted her black backpack. "What did you find?" she asked.

"Legends!" Eren all but shouted excitedly. "You remember the legendary jocks from the football team ten years ago?" He gestured to the pictures in the hallway depicting said 'jocks.' Eren's eyes practically shined whenever he talked about them.

Armin frowned. "The Scouts? Vageuly."

Eren ignored his friend's heinous comment and pressed on. "Apparently, a group of the Scouts got together and created their own band!"

"Why would jocks form a band?" Mikasa asked. "That seems...odd."

"Brain damage from too much collision on the field?" Armin joked.

"I'm serious!" Eren exclaimed. "They were well known for playing during their senior years! One band member even serenaded his girlfriend with his gifted singing voice! It moved everyone to tears."

"What was the band called?" Armin asked, interested.

"The 'No Name' band," Eren said with dramatic flair, his grin wide.

"Yep, definetly brain damage," Mikasa agreed, earning a nod from Armin.

"If you can look past the name," Eren persisted, deciding not to show his friends the pictures of the 'No Name' band he had found. He had to admit, the coverings on their faces were a bit odd. But everyone had their downsides. "And see the influence they had-"

"What influence?" Armin interjected. "The only person who knows about them is you."

"Then maybe we should start our own band," Eren stated. "In honor of them."

"I'll play the maracas then," Armin said. "Mikasa can rock the harmonica and you can sing."

Eren groaned. "Be serious Armin," he said as they continued down the halls. "We're talking about legends!"

From the shadows of the halls and unnoticed by the three seniors, a blond teacher chuckled in faint amusement at what he had just heard. Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed a number he knew by heart and pressed it to his ear. He glanced at the pictures of the past football teams, amazed at how young he and his former team had been. Only one of them had ever pursued a career in football and actually became successful as a player. The rest of the former 'No Name' band were successful in their own field of work and passions.

And now, here he was, a high school history teacher. He never thought that he would be listening in to conversations that brought up the past that brought back smiles and laughter

"Hey Hanji," Erwin said with a grin when his call was answered. "Apparently, we are legends."


End file.
